peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 May 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-05-06 ; Comments *A recording of the first ninety minutes of a three hour programme is available. *John gives away 15 pairs of tickets for the forthcoming Fun-Da-Mental tour. *Tracklistings for the parts of the programme not included on the recording have also been added, these are marked §. Details are taken from Lorcan’s Playlist Archive . Sessions *K K Kings, one and only session, recorded 29 March 1994. No known commercial release. The tracks ‘Dum Maro Dum’ and ‘Hardkaur, She Knows The Score’ are not included on the recording. *Scrawl. Repeat of their one and only session first broadcast 16 October 1993. Session recorded 12 September 1993. The tracks ‘Green Beer’ and ‘Charles’ are not included on the recording. Tracklisting *Equinox: ‘Pollux (12 inch - Split with Freddie Fresh )’ Synewave London § :(Start of recording) *Sonic Youth: ‘In The Mind Of The Bourgeois Reader (CD - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star )’ Geffen Records *Blubber: ‘Pornobaby (7 inch )’ XMP Records *Ambrose And His Orchestra: ‘The Clouds Will Soon Roll By (Various Artists 7xLP – The Golden Age Of British Dance Bands )’ World Records *Astronauts: ‘Nutbreaker (7 inch – Split with Phantom Surfers )’ Pin Up Records *K K Kings: ‘Trance Delhi Express’ (Peel Session) *Scrawl: ‘Love's Insecticide’ (Peel Session) *Wingtip Sloat: ‘Left Leaning Forward (7 inch - Return Of The Night Of The Ardent Straggler )’ VHF Records : (10:30 news) *Fall: ‘Hey Student (LP - Middle Class Revolt )’ Permanent *Orb: ‘More Gills Less Fishcakes (12 inch - Pomme Fritz [The Orbs' Little Album] )’ Island Records *God Is My Co-Pilot: ‘I. Cream (7 inch - This Is No Time To Be Frail! )’ Rough Trade *K K Kings: ‘The Bush Of Ghosts’ (Peel Session) *Bratmobile: ‘Bitch Theme (CD - Peel Session )’ Strange Fruit *Lightnin' Slim: ‘G I Slim (CD - Rooster Blues/Bell Ringer )’ Ace Records *Scrawl: ‘Great American Pastime’ (Peel Session) *Fred Lane And His Hittite Hot Shots: ‘The French Toast Man (LP - Car Radio Jerome )’ Shimmy Disc *Sedombo Brothers: ‘Amelia (7 inch)’ (Mbada Records) *McCarthy: ‘The Procession Of Popular Capitalism (LP -I Am A Wallet )’ September *State Of Flux: ‘The News (Analogue Mix) (12 inch - Mercury EP )’ Finiflex *Words on One FM: Andy Kershaw reads the poem "The Green Song To Sing At The Bottle Bank" by Wendy Cope *Scrawl: ‘Absolute Torture’ (Peel Session) *Billy Tipton Memorial Saxophone Quartet: ‘Woman Of Lukovit (CD – Saxhouse )’ Knitting Factory Works : (11:30 news) *Tall Dwarfs: ‘For All The Walters In The World (3x10 inch - 3EPs )’ Flying Nun Records *Omoide Hatoba: ‘IN (Various Artists CD - Land Of The Rising Noise )’ Charnel Music : (End of recording) *K K Kings: ‘Dum Maro Dum' (Peel Session)’ § *Lay Quiet Awhile: ‘Go Right Through (CD - Delicate Wire )’ Southern Records § *Danielle Howle: ‘The Wrestling Song (7 inch - Frog )’ Simple Machines Records § *Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha: ‘Laissez Passer (LP - Best Of Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha)’ Afric Music § *Scrawl: ‘Green Beer’ (Peel Session) § *Orb: ‘We're Pastie To Be Grill You (12 inch - Pomme Fritz [The Orbs' Little Album] )' Island Records § *Distorted Pony: ‘Fifty Cent Pizza (CD - Instant Winner )’ Trance Syndicate Records § *Blueboy: ‘Lazy Thunderstorms (CD – Unisex )’ Sarach Records § *QA 0-127: ‘Multi-Coloured Diodes (12 inch - Q-Unit/Millennium )’ 49 Parallel § *Words on One FM Ivor Cutler: reads the poem "The Wren" § *Sonic Youth: ‘Tokyo Eye (CD - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star )’ Geffen Records § *Uzeda: ‘Tied (CD - Waters )’ A V Arts § *Link Wray: ‘Fatback (LP - Early Recordings )’ Chiswick § # *KK Kings: 'Hardkaur, She Knows The Score' (Peel Session) *Words on One FM: poem *Heavy Vegetable: ‘Head Rush (CD - The Amazing Undersea Adventures Of Aqua Kitty And Friends )’ Headhunter § *Seefeel: ‘Starethrough (12 inch )’ Warp Records § # *Scrawl: ‘Charles' (Peel Session) § *King Tubby & Friends: ‘Exalted Dub (CD - Dub Gone Crazy - The Evolution Of Dub At King Tubby's 1975-1979 )’ Blood & Fire § Tracks marked # available on Peel May 1994. File ;Name *Peel Show 1994-05-06 (incomplete) ;Length *01:33:35 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector